After the Triumphs
by LittleMissBallerina
Summary: After the defeat of Cosmo Entelecheia, Negi and co. meet with various political parties of the magic world to gain support of their Tower plan. Meanwhile, the Hogwarts trio has settled into a new norm after their own war. But what will happen when our two heroes meet and clash? And what new evils approach? Takes place in 2003, soon after Negi's party beats the Mage of Beginning.
1. Prologue

A/N: This takes place a little bit after Negi defeats the Lifemaker, in 2003. Harry is 23. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Mahou Sensei Negima, or any content belonging to their respective stories.

* * *

Prologue: Voldemort

The pitiful creature stirred. A fog was entering it's domain-this had never happened before in it's memory, although admittedly it could hardly remember anything from the pain. But the fog brought with it a strength that seeped into the creature's limbs and enabled it to raise it- no, his-head. He felt stronger by the minute.

Faint voices pierced his senses. Despairing voices, fleeting voices. The fog seeped into his being and the pain lessened ever so slightly. Then-

He remembered. He had been Tom Riddle, in a distant past, he had been-no, he _was_ Voldemort, and he had been-defeated? By the boy. But how? It was impossible, and yet he could not deny that the unbearable circumstances he had just been through for… it seemed a timeless era, was not a victory. And yet, he was still here. Did that mean he had conquered death? No, that could not be-

"What the-" Voldemort's inner dialogue was disrupted by a clear, gruff voice. He raised his head from where he knelt, curled, on the ground. A man sat a distance away from him, and Voldemort felt exposed. Immediately, there appeared a white cloak to his right. He took these and robed himself, feeling stronger by the second.

The man was sitting up and looking around, as one might do if they woke in an unfamiliar place. This man was the most enormous being Voldemort had ever seen; his dark skin enveloped clearly defined and ridiculously overtoned muscles; his white, bristly hair rustled over his back. He was outfitted in armor like Voldemort had never seen before. For an immeasurable amount of time Voldemort simply stared at the man, not speaking. Finally, he said, "Tell me your name and place."

The dark man heaved himself up and stared down at him, looking half perplexed, half disgusted. "Who're you?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes. The giant man walked, looking around. "Where are we? Is this Cosmo Entelecheia?"

"I ordered you to give me information."

The giant man stopped and stared at him again. "I don't take orders. Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Lord Voldemort, the most powerful sorcerer on earth, and I demand-"

"Hey man, hate to break it to ya, but we ain't on earth." The man scratched his head. "Voldemort… have I heard that name before…?" He slapped a gigantic fist into his palm. "Oh yeah! Weren't you that big-shot evil wizard?" The man began laughing. "Most powerful on earth? Wha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"You dare," Voldemort almost sputtered, "you dare mock my greatness? I, who have delved deeper into the darkest history of magic than anyone? I, who have-"

He was cut off by the man's raucous laughter. "You!? Magic? You're a wizard, you don't know the first thing about magic! Wha-ha-ha-ha!"

Voldemort was just about to raise his hand in some terrible demonstration of power, in his rage, forgetting his lack of a wand. However, he was interrupted by another stranger.

"Jack Rakan, you fool. So you were here."

The man turned and stepped slightly aside so that Voldemort could view the individual behind him: a small female child of around ten years of age. She wore a black dress and a self-satisfied smirk, as if she had just accomplished something great.

"Oh, Evangeline! So you got beat too!" The man named Jack Rakan said.

"You dimwit, I wasn't created by the code of the Lifemaker. Being able to be here is just one of the perks of being immortal… well, that and being me." The girl named Evangeline drawled in a tone most unlike a ten-year-old child.

Immortal. She had said it. The prize he had sought after for his entire life.

"How?" he hissed. Evangeline gave him a cursory glance and wrinkled her nose.

"Jack, what is this disgusting thing?" Despite his great achievements, Voldemort became painfully aware of his present appearance and felt the tiniest bit ashamed.

"Dunno, he was here when I got here," Jack shrugged. "Oh wait! Eva-chin, he's that pipsqueak wizard who was running around trying to take over the world while we were fighting Cosmo for the first time."

She looked positively bored. "Don't remember. Anyway, this is not Cosmo Entelecheia, which you would be able to tell if you were the smallest bit intelligent. You were sent to an in-between world, as it is, because the magic that tied you to earth, or Mundus Magicus, was too stubborn."

"So I can go back?" Rakan said. "What about the others? Does that mean they're dead!?"

"They should be able to come back… if the boya can defeat the Lifemaker." Eva shrugged. "Until then, just sit tight." Voldemort stared as she suddenly seemed to grow faint. It looked as if bits and pieces of her were disintegrating,

"Oi, Eva, what the hell-"

"My time here is up. I'm not actually dead, nor will I be coming here when I am, so I'm being ejected. If you use your spirit-" She was gone.

"Spirit, eh?" Jack Rakan said, itching his head again. "Lessee…" He closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate.

"You. Tell me what-"

"Shut up!" Voldemort saw Rakan move and suddenly felt the force of a thousand bricks on his head. He fell to the floor in agony. When he looked up, he saw Rakan beginning to disintegrate just as the girl had. Simultaneously, he felt somehow that he was losing control. His body ached, and not because of the recent blow to his head.

He was reverting into pain. He was losing himself, and it was because this strange uncouth character was leaving. The man brought with him a power that allowed Voldemort to regain some sentience, and now he was taking that power away. Voldemort grasped at the man feebly, but even as he did, Rakan's arm, his legs, torso, and head disappeared.

The creature whimpered.

* * *

R&R! It would be greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Harry

"I can't believe they put us through all that rubbish just to nab one bloody hag!" Ron growled.

"Yeah… it's a good sign though, isn't it?" Harry said, "means there isn't much going on."

"Well, yeah, but," the elevator pinged as it reached the floor of the Auror offices, "I thought it'd at least be someone of, I dunno, death eater level. They should've just sent that new kid, Abercrombie."

"There haven't been death eaters for five years, mate." Harry said, ticking off the years in his head. "'Sides, better to have a job than sit around."

"I s'pose. How's Ginny?"

"Ron, you saw her yesterday," Harry said, thinking of his wife. "She's fine."

"Never know," Ron shrugged, "still not puking yet, then?"

"No, she's not puking," Harry said firmly. They stopped outside the Head Auror's office. "I'm going to run the report by Robards, see you in a bit."

"I'll see if Hermione's off for lunch, then." Harry nodded and put his hand up to knock, just as the door opened and Hermione herself appeared, looking rather frazzled as she sometimes did.

"Oh. Harry!" she said.

"Guess you won't have to go after all," Harry said, adding, "afternoon, Kingsley," as the minister appeared behind Hermione.

"Potter, Weasley," Kingsley said in his slow, reassuring voice. Though, Harry noticed, not as reassuring as usual. He as well seemed a bit unsettled. "If you'll excuse me."

When he was gone, Ron asked, "Hermione, what were you and Kingsley doing talking to Robard?"

Hermione looked around, flustered. "I-I don't even know where to begin. Let's go to your office." Harry and Ron exchanged looks as she set hurriedly off to their shared office. When they were safely inside, Hermione stood with her back to the door and took a deep breath.

"So?" Ron demanded.

"Have you ever heard of mage magic?" she blurted.

"What?" Both replied.

"Mage magic." Hermione started pacing. "I can't believe I've never heard of it, or even read about it before! None of the books I've ever read ever mentioned it." She stopped for a second, then resumed her brisk pace. "Binns never even talked about it in History of Magic!"

"Maybe you were asleep." Harry said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione snapped. "Mage magic. Apparently there's a whole other branch of magic that's older than wizarding magic."

"She's gone bonkers." Ron blinked.

"I'm going to head home early to research," Hermione muttered, "lucky I finished that revision early."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said. "Calm down and explain."

"I was just talking with Kingsley and Robard," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "There's a group of people coming from Japan to meet with them on Friday. They're not wizards. They're-"

"What, muggles?" Ron laughed.

"-Mages." Hermione finished, shooting her husband an annoyed glance. "Mages, the first magic people. Kingsley told me about them. He says the wizarding world hardly ever interacts with them because of some prejudices between us and them, but their magic is entirely different from ours, and they want to meet with us, well, the Ministry, because they have big plans about the future of the magic world. The group that's coming is apparently a really famous-"

"Hold on," Harry said, holding his hand up. "That's ridiculous. That can't be true."

"That's what I thought, Harry, but Kingsley showed me on his laptop, they have a whole magic network on the muggle internet-"

"Magic on the muggle internet?" Harry said, his brain reeling. "That's impossible."

"Yes, apparently the mages are more interactive with muggles and muggle science than wizards, that's one of the things that wizards don't agree with, that's why we, I mean wizards, branched off-"

"Hermione, that's impossible!" Harry said, his voice raised, "I mean, if mages exist, then it's impossible that they could be separated from us. What about the war? Why didn't they do anything?"

Hermione stopped and looked at him, looking almost… afraid. Harry realized he had stood up and was yelling. He sat down again. "Er, sorry."

"I don't know, I don't know much about it yet. Kingsley gave me an internet key to their network so I could learn more… Ron?" Ron just looked at her, jaw hanging. "Anyway, I'm going home to research. This is- could be a big deal. I can't believe… well, I'll see you two later. Bye, Harry. Ron, floo me if you're going to be late." She hurried out.

The two men sat in silence for a minute.

"What d'you think?" Harry asked finally.

Ron shook his head slowly, leaning back in his chair so he was looking up at the ceiling. "It's ridiculous. But if Kingsley said so…" He stood. "I'm going home too. If this is true… it's too unbelieveable. I'll hear more from Hermione and stop by your place later."

"See you." Ron waved and followed his wife out. Harry stared after him, unable to process the information Hermione had just told them, but processing it all too quickly at the same time. Mages? A separate magic world, spurned by wizards? The way Hermione talked… were they more powerful? Was that even possible? Harry thought back seven years, when he had last spoken to his deceased mentor.

Dumbledore would've known. Dumbledore hadn't told him. No, Dumbledore knew he could figure it out himself, just as he had everything else. Except there seemed no sign that Dumbledore ever meant for him to know. Could this unknown world be out of Dumbledore's, the most powerful wizard's, grasp? Or… did Voldemort know about the mages? He must have come across them, in his journey for power. That meant they weren't a threat, weren't worth bothering with. Or maybe he was ignorant, as Harry was. Just another similarity between them.

_What else don't I know?_

* * *

_Please R&R! :)_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I never knew how awesome if feels to get them. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Updates may slow as I get busy with other things, but right now I'm on a roll cause I'm just getting started.

I do not own Harry Potter or Negima, or any content associated with either.

* * *

Chapter II: Chisame

Every so often, Hasegawa Chisame was hit by the sheer ridiculousness of her past year and current situation.

This wave of overwhelming absurdity paralyzed her-just one year ago, she was a shut-in whose greatest thrill was posting photoshopped cosplay selfies online. And then that dumbass brat teacher barged his way into her classroom sanctuary-well, as much of a sanctuary it could be with a vampire, a robot, a time-traveling alien, and a mishmash of other various monsters-and dragged her on all kinds of idiotic misadventures. She'd been turned into a child, she'd been responsible for several people's lives, she'd been almost turned to stone, and she'd been molested by a freaking tentacle monster! (Didn't that stuff only happen in mediocre porn films?) And just when she thought she could finally return her paradise life of recluse, he dragged her to freaking London so she stand in the background while he yaked it up with some magic political so-and-so.

She was sixteen for fuck's sake. She should be in her dorm at Mahora worrying about zits, or school, or boys. Not standing behind a ten-disguised-as-fifteen-year-old hero of the magic world in the office of earth's Minister of Magic, waiting for said minister to show so they could somehow persuade him to be okay with revealing magic to the entire world.

Which, if she thought about it, probably wasn't a great time to be having an inner conniption.

(There was a Ministry of Magic? Seriously, what the f-)

Glancing at her teacher's face, she was surprised at his composure. Maybe he had gotten used to talking to big name powerful people. Or maybe he was freaking out inwardly, as she was. Chisame preferred to think the latter true. Even if he had saved the world-er, worlds- he was still just a kid.

A stupid kid who didn't like taking baths, and couldn't even handle a class of thirty-two-

"Chisame-san, are you alright?" Negi asked quietly.

"Wha- oh, yeah, yeah fine, just peachy!" No, you freaking dolt, she was obviously not alright! Why was she even here? Shouldn't this be a job for Kagurazaka or Sakurazaki or even the Class Pres? Heck, even that freaking robot would be of more-

"Calm yourself. It will not do to seem uncertain in front of these… wizards," their other companion said a tad bit disdainfully. Fate still gave Chisame the creeps.

"I am. Freaking. Calm." Chisame said through gritted teeth. The door opened and a tall, bald, African man entered, flanked by a younger man with glasses and black hair. Negi, Fate, and Chisame turned.

"My apologies for the delay," the tall man said, his deep voice reverberating around the room. "I hope you did not wait long. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister." He shook hands with Negi before gesturing to his companion. "May I introduce you to Harry Potter, one of our esteemed aurors?"

'_The fuck is an auror?' _Chisame thought. She never should have agreed to this. She never should have taken that potion that made language magically translate.

"Mr. Potter! You're well known even in the magic- er, the mage community," Negi said, his voice just high enough for Chisame to notice a difference. "I'm a big fan!"

"Er, thanks." Harry Potter said. He seemed a bit taken aback.

"Harry, this is Negi Springfield, the man who saved the magic planet, Mundus Magicus, from it's demise, and…?"

"Fate Averruncus. The one who almost caused that demise." Fate said darkly. Wow. Way to get a good start.

"Um, well, he was trying to save it, too, in… in a different way." Negi fumbled quickly, "This is Chisame Hasegawa, my strategist." Oh, so that's what she was supposed to be.

"It's a pleasure." Kingsley said, bowing his head.

"The pleasure is ours." Chisame said stiffly.

"Er. To get right to the point, you mentioned us saving Mundus Magicus, but that isn't entirely true yet." Negi said, "We have a long-term plan to save the inhabitants of Mundus Magicus, centered around the concept of…"

Chisame watched the two wizards try to digest her teacher's whacked plan. She could tell they weren't entirely on board, to say the least. Hey, at least there was still sanity in this world of magic wizards and mages and what-nots. She wouldn't believe it either. And from what she could remember of Evangeline's explanation, wizards and mages didn't exactly have a history of getting along.

"And you would like our cooperation on this front?" Kingsley said, after Negi had finished explaining.

"Well, yes, that, but this would also involve… well, it would also involve revealing magic to the world at large." Negi said, somewhat hesitantly.

Kingsley and Harry Potter stared at him in disbelief. Chisame could see Negi losing confidence by the clock tick.

"It-it could finally reunite the worlds of wizards and mages! Um, I know it seems far-fetched but… I believe this is doable, and-"

"Mr. Springfield," The minister said, "As much as I would like to aid you in your efforts… I'm afraid that the wizarding community will not back a plan that threatens the safety of our lifestyle."

"Y-" Chisame stammered, "you know that there are millions of lives on the line, right? I know the people of the magic world are some of the weirdest people I've ever met, but they're still living lives just like ours…!" She felt herself turning red.

"There were millions of lives at stake when Voldemort was trying to take over, I don't remember you mages doing anything for us then." Harry Potter said suddenly, with a stiff sort of anger.

Kingsley quieted Harry with a look before addressing Chisame solemnly. "Miss Hasegawa, correct?" Chisame nodded, swallowing. "Personally I am impartial to your world, but there are many old wizarding families that are against association with mages, out of... concern about those who dwell among you."

"Those who-" What the heck did that mean? Chisame gave Negi a confused look, but it was Fate who answered her mental question.

"He means non-humans." Fate said, almost abrasively. Well, as abrasive as Chisame had ever seen the emotionless boy. Harry started. Chisame glanced at him.

"We've had ample trouble dealing with non-humans, you see." Kingsley said, and then sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. I truly am sorry." He stood. "Unless there is anything else I can help you with, I'll see you to the door."

"Er! Um…" Negi glanced frantically at Kingsley, before instinctively shooting Chisame a helpless look. Damnit. She knew he'd be useless. Why'd he have to freeze up at the most crucial moment?

"If," Chisame said loudly, "If somehow, we could convince the wizarding community that we… that non-humans are harmless, you wouldn't have a problem with our plan, right?"

Kingsley hesitated with his hand on the doorknob. "That… would be a start. There are countless other issues in your tower plan that need proofing, but yes, then we could discuss further."

"Then all we need is time," Chisame said, (almost yelled,) "we'll go somewhere where you can see we don't mean harm." Quickly she added, "please, sir."

Kingsley glanced at his companion before eyeing them again. He took his hand from the door. "I suppose something could be arranged. Have you heard of the Wizarding school Hogwarts?"

...

"Chisame-san, thank you so much!" Negi whispered as they walked through the main lobby of the Ministry. "I'm used to talking to mage politicians, but I have no experience with wizar-"

"Can it, they can still hear how pathetic you are," Chisame hissed, looking around. She and Negi followed a close distance behind from Kingsley and Fate as they led out of the Ministry; fortunately, her teacher's voiced worries had been covered by the sound of the giant golden fountain, and the other people jostling around. Chisame glanced behind them. Harry Potter was at the tail of their party; Chisame thought she could feel his eyes on them and was sure he heard.

"I will contact you when all is ready." Kingsley said as they reached the green fireplaces. He shook Fate's hand, then hers, then Negi's.

"Thank you so much for your time," Negi said, regaining some of his previous composure.

As they stepped into the fire, Chisame caught a last glimpse of Harry looking accusingly at the Minister.

* * *

Please Rate and Review! Constructive criticism is lovely.


End file.
